Serendipitous
by Writergirl95
Summary: Dumbledore is targeted by an assasin & Harry is sure it's transfer student Draco. But while he is learning about horcruxes & Ron is with Lavender it's up to Hermione & the infamous slytherin to find out who. However falling in love and fighting a war are not easily done, is their unexpected alliance a happy accident or the mistake that kills them both? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat on the train waiting to arrive at Hogwarts for their sixth year. Harry was looking out the window deep in thought. Hermione was reading the prophet.

"So has anyone seen the new bloke yet?" Ron aked.

He was referring to Draco Malfoy a pureblood whose father was a well-known deatheater. The story was that Draco had been homeschooled until now because his mother couldn't imagine her precious son integrated with half-bloods and muggle-borns. No one knew why he was suddenly transferring to Hogwarts but Harry was extremely suspicious.

"You mean the death-eater we might end up sharing a dorm with?" Harry said bitterly.

"He's not a death eater Harry; he's just a sixth year like us, besides he'll be in Slytherin all his family has for decades" Hermione said.

"What I don't get is how you can get homeschooled if you can't use magic outside of school till you are seventeen? " Ron wondered.

"His family is rich; his daddy probably paid someone to make an exception so he wouldn't be stuck with us mud bloods." Hermione said resentfully.

"We have to keep an eye on him; he's here for a reason." Harry cautioned.

"Harry your barking" Ron said incredulously.

"Ron's right Harry, I know where you're going with this. Draco isn't a deatheater, he's just a boy" Hermione tried to reason with him.

Harry stopped talking then, Ron and Hermione thought he was paranoid, but he knew in his gut that Malfoy was being sent to Hogwarts for a reason.

Hermione was the first one to see Draco, in the great hall. She and Ron had been walking hand in hand, on their way to join Ginny who was sitting with Harry. Draco was sitting at the slytherin table. The hat had not been pulled out yet, so Hermione wondered why he was already there. He was reserved sitting quietly, his expression sullen. No one had bothered to talk to him. Probably because most people thought it was strange that he was homeschooled. Draco looked up at her and they locked eyes for a second. Hermione looked away quickly. Ron noticed him then.

"So that's Malfoy?" Ron asked seeming unimpressed. "He's kind of scrawny for a deatheater" He continued quietly so no one would overhear.

Hermione hit him playfully as to scold him and in response Ron kissed her cheek. They had reached Ginny and Harry then, the two whispering quietly to each other. Ron and Hermione sat down across from them. The four of them cheered when the hat sent someone to Gryffindor and listened intently when Dumbledore spoke.

Later that night in the common room Hermione sighed exasperatedly as she watched Harry meticulously watching Draco's name on the marauder's map. It would seem Draco was in an empty bathroom pacing back and forth.

"Give it a rest mate" Ron pleaded.

"Hi Ron, I heard your trying out for the quiditch team this year, just wanted to wish you luck" Lavender said with a nervous smile as she approached.

Hermione eyes narrowed at her. "Uh, thanks Lavender" Ron said seeming surprised.

"I bet you'll be brilliant" She said enthusiastically.

Ron just nodded gratefully at her seeing Hermione's unhappy expression. Lavender left then, almost skipping off.

"Looks like someone has a crush on you Ron, though I can't see why, no offense Hermione" Ginny joked.

"None taken" Hermione laughed no longer tense now that Lavender was gone.

Harry laughed along with them. Ron just stared after Lavender with curiosity.

Hermione sat in potions class next day listening to professor Slughorn talk about love potions when Harry and Ron entered the class. She had to stop herself from shaking her head at their tardiness. During that class Harry was one of the only ones to brew the potion correctly. Hermione had to admit that she was jealous, especially since he got all the answers from the scribbling in his book. The two of them walked back to the great hall together without Ron, who Lavender was chattering to after class. Harry informed Hermione that He had to go see Dumbledore and then she was walking by herself.

She turned a corner and ran straight into Draco. Both of their books had fallen and they both bent down to gather their things.

"I'm so sorry" Hermione apologized.

But Draco ignored her and continued scrambling to get his books.

Angry she snapped. "I can only imagine what your dear mother would say if she knew you actually came in contact with a mudblood" She began to stride off.

"Shows how ignorant you are." He called after her bitterly.

Astounded she whipped around "Excuse me?" She asked.

"It's ignorant to assume I hold the same beliefs as my family about blood status" He exclaimed angrily.

"Are you saying you don't?" Hermione challenged him.

"I'm saying it was ignorant to assume it…Mudblood" He said spitting out the last word, and with that he left before she could say another word.

Rattled and bewildered she stood there in the middle of the hall. To further her annoyance she looked down and in her arms laid a book for a class she was not in. Brilliant, now I have to go find the tosser and return his book she thought to herself. Her stomach grumbled and she decided she could return the book later and instead continued down to the great hall.

Ron arrived shortly after she did.

"You and Lavender have a nice chat?" She asked.

"Come on Hermione I was just talking to her." Ron said.

"Ron, you shouldn't encourage her when you know how she feels for you" Hermione said "it's just cruel."

"Not to mention it drives you mad every time I look at her." Ron remarked.

"So you've been looking at her have you?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows.

Ron just rolled his eyes in response.

Harry arrived then and defused the tension.

"Ron you ready for tryouts tomorrow?" Harry asked.

Ron instantly went pale "please don't remind me" he begged.

As Ron was saying this Lavender sat down with them.

"Ron I already told you, you have nothing to worry about!" She said.

"Lavender's right Ron you'll be amazing. I'm your girlfriend I know you better than anyone and I know what you're capable of and you'll do great" Hermione meant her encouraging words but she mostly said them to make a point to Lavender.

Ron smiled at the two girls feeling slightly better about the next day. "I should probably go get to sleep early, big day tomorrow" Ron said.

"I think I'll head up to the dormitories too" Lavender said getting up and following Ron.

"She practically stalking him" Hermione said disgusted.

"You know Ron loves you Hermione, you two are perfect for each other". Harry reassured her.

"I don't know. Things are weird between us lately… it's like I don't know… you know what, never mind I should be going to the library." She said quietly before rushing off.

Hermione always threw herself into homework or reading when she wanted to take her mind off something. Only there was someone distracting her this time. Draco was also in the library lurking in the restricted section. Hermione watched him. She remembered the book and got up to go return it. He heard her approach instantly shoved a book back on the shelf.

"Stalking me now are you? I should have known that you'd get a crush on me. Mudbloods always want what they cannot have." Draco drawled.

"In the restricted section for some light reading?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"What's it to you?" He demanded.

"I reckon you should be careful since the son of a deatheater wouldn't want to be caught reading books about black magic, at least not by professor Dumbledore." She threatened him.

"Mind your own business Granger?" Draco snapped at her.

"How do you know my name?" Hermione said suspiciously.

"I hear people talk, when I met you I knew you must be Hermione Granger" He said.

"Oh, and what exactly do people say?" She asked curiously.

"That you're brilliant. Though I can't say I agree with them" He sneered.

Hermione didn't know how to reply.

"I don't think you should be messing around with the dark arts Malfoy, especially not at Hogwarts." She warned.

"I was just looking up something, it was purely academic" He replied.

"You are being watched very closely" She informed him.

"By you?" He asked with a laugh.

"Trust me I am the least of your worries if anyone finds out that you're up to something" She glared at him. "Why are you here anyway? Hogwarts is filled with half-bloods and muggle- borns like me. If we disgust so much why don't you leave?" She asked.

"I don't dislike them, just you." He said with venom in his voice.

"The feeling is mutual" Hermione promised him and with that she strode off, she wasn't letting him have the last word this time. It was only after she marched out of the library she remembered Draco's book. "Bloody hell" She cursed out loud. Some first years stared at her wide eyed and she flushed with embarrassment before rushing off to the common room.


	2. Chapter 2

_It was only after she marched out of the library she remembered Draco's book. "Bloody hell" She cursed out loud. Some first years stared at her wide eyed and she flushed with embarrassment before rushing off to the common room._

The first thing Hermione saw upon entering was Lavender and Ron sitting side by side, Lavender was giggling like an idiot. She knew she'd been a little overly sensitive and cross with Ron lately but he was making it hard not to be. She didn't like being the jealous over protective girlfriend, it wasn't her. She just walked straight by them and off to bed. She was too tired to pick a fight.

As she lay her head down on her pillow sleep overcame her, thrusting her into a strange dream. She was wandering the corridors, she saw Draco turn a corner swiftly. She speeded up running to catch up with him. The hallways of Hogwarts had become a maze; Hermione worked her way through helplessly trying to find Draco.

"We must keep an eye on Malfoy" Harrys voice echoed.

She continued to search for Draco, she wandered into the Library. She could seem him running weaving through the bookshelves. She followed him, trying to catch him. The books on the shelves started to fall down at her, hundreds of books falling. Soon she was trapped in a huge pile of books unable to escape. Draco smiled devilishly at her. She raised her hand to perform a spell but her wand had turned into Draco's book. It was the textbook for Muggle studies. Hermione looked up at him quizzically.

"I don't dislike them, just you." He repeated his words from earlier.

She watched horror as Draco's face contorted and morphed until it was Ron standing in front of her. Lavender came up behind him, and to her horror the two of them started kissing very passionately.

"Stop it! Stop it!" Hermione shrieked.

She struggled to free her body from the books it had been buried under. She woke with a start. She tried to forget the disturbing dream but she had a weird feeling she just couldn't shake.

When it came time for the tryout Ron had did very well and Harry was ecstatic to have his best friend on his team. They celebrated by going out for butter beers at the three broomsticks that weekend.

"To Ron, Gryffindor's newest keeper!" Harry cheered while he raised his mug.

Hermione couldn't help smile when she saw the happiness and pride radiate from Ron's expression.

"You'll be the best keeper yet" Hermione said before planting a small kiss on his cheek.

He looked back at her gratefully and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Ron!" Lavender exclaimed heading over to their table.

"That girl is everywhere we go!" Hermione hissed angrily to Ginny.

Ginny patted Hermione arm sympathetically. Lavender threw her arms around Ron as she gushed.

"I watched the tryouts you were amazing! I can't wait to see you play in the next game! You'll be great Won Won!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Won Won?" Ginny scoffed under her breathe to Hermione while trying to supress her laughter.

Ridiculous and embarrassing as the nickname was it still got on Hermione's nerves. After an hour with Ginny and Harry deep in discussion about how to win their first match, Luna telling Neville all about nargles and Lavender continuing to gush over Ron while Hermione just sat there in silence gritting her teeth, she had had enough.

"I'm going to the library she announced before she flounced off.

As she was leaving Hogsmead, she was mentally kicking herself, ditching her friends in a huff was not like her. She couldn't stand how temperamental she was becoming over this Lavender issue. She was beginning to wonder how long her and Ron would last if something didn't change, they had been becoming distant from each other. Hermione's worries we stopped by a blood curdling scream. She raced forward to see what had caused it. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Katie Bell lying on the ground. The scream had come from her friend who stood two metres back.

"I told her not to touch it!" the friend exclaimed while tears ran down her face.

Hermione followed her gaze to find a necklace and the packages wrappings lying there ominously in the snow. Hermione watched in horror as Katie's body shook violently, throwing itself metres up into the air and then down again. She was relieved when professor McGonagall arrived and helped Katie be rushed to saint mungos. She lay in bed that night without sleep, thinking about what she had seen, and she couldn't get rid of the nagging memory of Draco in the restricted section. Tomorrow she would confront him, she decided. For now she would leave Harry out of it, she knew if she mentioned her suspicions now he would get too carried away. She would go to Draco and find out if he was behind the necklace that had cursed Katie before she got Harry involved.

Hermione waited for Draco outside the Slytherin common room. She obviously wasn't supposed to be there and she hated every second of it finally she saw Draco. She grabbed him by his elbow roughly,

"We need to talk" She hissed in his ear.

He complied following her without complaint. He followed her down the corridor and into the room of requirement, she wanted to go somewhere they would not be overheard.

"I thought I made it clear that you were not supposed to use dark magic" She said pulling out her wand and pointing it at him. "I know you cursed that necklace, and that was the reason you were reading in the restricted section". She continued.

Draco just laughed, "Why would I waste so much energy cursing a girl I didn't even know?" He asked seeming amused by her.

"The necklace was meant for Dumbledore, it's not secret who your father is, and you transfer here out of the blue and it just so happens that after you do someone tries to hurt him!" She growled.

"Your right" He admitted.

Hermione's eyes widened in shock, she hadn't really believed her accusations.

"My presence at Hogwarts and the attack on Dumbledore are connected. There is a deatheater on the inside and I plan to figure out who it is and stop them from assassinating Dumbledore. Contrary to my father's beliefs I think we'll be better off if the dark lord is gone once and for all. I'm on your side Granger." Draco said.

"How do you know there is a intruder?" Hermione asked her eyes narrowed.

"My father is a deatheater; I overheard him and my aunt talking about a young deatheater in Hogwarts. I then convinced my mother to let me go to school there by telling her I wanted "A real school experience" I don't know who it is but I think it's safe to assume he'll be in slytherin. I usually wouldn't have mentioned any of this but; I can tell you'd make a better ally then enemy." He said.

"I'm your ally?" Hermione asked tentatively.

"We could figure out who the assassin is together, you may be annoying but your clever and I'd rather have you working with me than getting on my case every time I do some research in the restricted section. So do we have a truce mudblood?" He asked arching his eyebrows and extended his hand out to her.

She paused for a second then tentatively the placed her delicate hand in his.


	3. Chapter 3

The night before the first game Hermione sat in the common room. The previous week had been exhausting. She'd been meeting with Malfoy in the room of requirement almost every day going through lists of the slytherin and trying to discover who the intruder was. Draco had strongly suspected Goyle whose father was also a well-known deatheater. But Hermione knew Goyle was nowhere near smart enough to be chosen for a spy. They sat on the floor covered in lists of names and diagrams of family trees for an hour or two after classes. Harry of course had been especially suspicious, noticing that Draco's name would disappear after classes for an hour. Thankfully he wasn't looking for Hermione's name or he would have discovered that it too disappeared for the same amount of time. She'd thought about telling Harry but he'd never believe her, he was too fixated on Draco being evil to ever believe otherwise. Ron didn't notice Hermione's sudden absence from the common room of course because he was too busy chatting up a storm with Lavender, a fact that had not gone unnoticed by Hermione. Their relationship was becoming more and more strained by the second. Hermione had been too busy reflecting on all of this to hear Ron coming up from behind her. He kissed the top of her head when he reached her. She looked up in surprise.

"You should be asleep" Hermione scolded him half-heartedly.

Ron took a seat next to her. "And miss spending some time with you?" He said sweetly, stroking her cheek while he spoke.

She gave him a tired half smile in response. She leaned into him, exhausted. He stroked her hair as they sat in silence. Lavender and Patil came giggling into the common room. Lavender stopped in her tracks when she saw Ron and Hermione on the couch.

"Ron! You should be in bed; you've got the game tomorrow!" She squealed.

Hermione grew cold, "she's right." She said sullenly before walking out of the room.

Ron sighed tiredly as he stared after her.

Despite his lack of sleep from the night before Ron was amazing the next day. The cheering from the onlookers in the bleachers continued well into the night in the common room. The Gryffindors cheered and congratulated him. Ron stood tall in the middle of the room soaking it all in and his smile was ecstatic. Hermione stood against a wall in the corner of the room with Harry; they smiled at Ron's victory, both equally happy for him. Hermione watched in disgust as Lavender weaved her way through the crowd to Ron. When she finally was face to face with him, she threw her arms around in and shrieked with delight. Hermione watched horrified as Lavender then grabbed Ron's face and kissed him. Harry seeing it too looked at Hermione immediately with concern. Hermione was breathing heavily; her eyes burned with anger but also welled with tears. Ron pulled away from Lavender shocked and began stuttering without actually forming words. He searched the room for Hermione as did the rest of the crowd. It was no secret Ron and Hermione were together. Ron found her and started toward her. Hermione furious, on the verge of tears, and sickened by all the eyes on her ran out of the room before she lost it. Ron chased after her. She didn't get very far.

"Hermione wait!" Ron called after her.

She stopped she furiously wiped away the tears that had spilled onto her cheeks. She couldn't speak she just shook her head at him holding back more tears. Ron raced up to her and grabbed her hands in his.

"It was nothing! She kissed me!" Ron exclaimed loudly. "It didn't mean anything! I didn't kiss her back!" He told her.

He looked at her with pleading eyes.

"She kissed you." Hermione said quietly.

"It didn't mean anything; she was just caught up in the moment!" Ron exclaimed desperately.

"She kissed you, because you've been leading her on, letting her flirt with you, laughing with her in the common, you two have been glued to the hip!" Hermione cried.

The tears began to fall again. Ron's face contorted in pain at seeing her cry. Hermione pulled away her hands.

"You like her don't you?!" Hermione accused tearfully.

"No, No Hermione. It's not like that" Ron shook his head while he spoke.

"Then please Ron tell me what it is like!" Hermione exclaimed frustrated.

"We're just friends" Ron said quietly.

"You complete ass Ronald Weasley!" Hermione shrieked. "Don't do that to me! Don't try and make me seem paranoid she bloody kissed you!"

"I can't help how she feels about me! You think I should act like a complete tosser to her just because she fancies me!" Ron yelled back, getting angry.

Hermione started to walk off, "Hermione! Where are you going?!" Ron called furiously, following after her.

Hermione whipped around and in a voice that dripped with pure hate she said four words. "Stay away from me".

Hermione walked through the abandoned hallways. She allowed the tears to fall now that she was alone. She knew she would get in serious trouble if she was caught but she hardly cared. She tiptoed into the library. She was startled to see Draco, fast asleep with his nose in a book. His usually slick blonde hair was in disarray. She sniffled and wiped away her tears. She shook his shoulder.

"Draco" she whispered. "Draco, wake up"

She shook him harder. He woke with a start.

"Bloody hell Mudblood, what are you doing?" He asked.

"You passed out." Hermione explained.

Draco ran a hand through his messy hair. "Brilliant" he muttered sarcastically. "What are you doing here? Filch will kill you if he catches you out of bed." He noticed her face then. "You look like hell Granger" He said his eyes with a trace of concern in them.

"Oh, sod off Malfoy." Hermione spat at him.

"I guess I meant to say, you look like you've been crying" Draco corrected himself.

Hermione put a hand to her eye self-consciously knowing it had been the redness that had given her away.

"You've been fighting with that git Weasly?" He asked.

Hermione was taken aback. "How did you know?" She asked in surprise.

"Come on, anyone whose seen you two together can tell it is not all love and happiness in that relationship." Draco drawled.

"Oh." Hermione said quietly.

The two stayed silent for a few moments. Draco felt uncomfortable, Hermione was clearly distraught but what could he do about it. He supposed he should comfort her. He tentatively lifted his arm and began to put it around her.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, shooting up from her chair.

"I wasn't putting the moves on you Granger no need to get your knickers in a twist! I just meant to comfort you!" Draco snapped irritably.

"Oh, well don't" She said quietly sinking back down in her chair.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Draco asked seeming unsure if that was the right thing to say.

Hermione burst into sobs. Startled Draco stared at her helplessly without a clue about what to do.

"He-He kissed her!" She managed to choke out.

Draco groaned, that was not something that could be given a quick fix and Hermione's sobs made him uneasy. "

It was that squealing blonde wasn't it? That Slimy git." He muttered.

Hermione just continued crying. Hesitantly he placed a hand on her and patted her back awkwardly. Hermione burst into laughter. Draco stared at her, had she gone mad?

"You're terrible at this!" She laughed tears still streaming down her face.

"Well, I'm sorry! I was just trying to help!" Draco said bitterly.

"Why? We're not even friends." Hermione asked genuinely curious.

Draco tried to think of a reason. "To stop your bloody crying!" He snapped. "…and because we're…we're allies." He continued more softly.

Hermione thought about this for a moment and then nodded.

"Allies" She repeated.

Draco stared at the tearstained cheeks of Hermione's face and before thinking he spoke.

"Weasel's an idiot for even looking at someone other than you" He said.

Hermione gave Draco a smile, "thanks Draco that was very sweet. I didn't think you were capable." She teased him.

"Don't get used to it, I just can't stand girls crying, you're still a mudblood." He told her sternly.

Hermione just continued to smile at him. For some reason the more he called her mudblood the more it seemed like a term of endearment. As she was leaving the library that night she couldn't help but think, blimey! I think we might be becoming friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Days turned to weeks, and weeks into months. Before Hermione could realize it was winter. She and Ron had made up but they were hanging by a thread. Ron had barely so much as looked at Lavender anymore at least not when Hermione could see. She and Draco met in the room of requirement a couple times a week, they had narrowed their suspects down to three different people and we're now shadowing them watching for suspicious behavior.

"A love potion was stolen from professor Slughorn classroom the other day." Hermione informed Draco during one of the meetings.

"I doubt our assassin would be the one behind that, what does a deatheater need with a love potion?" Draco scoffed.

"I don't know" Hermione sigh exasperatedly. "We haven't been getting anywhere" Hermione said rubbing her temples.

"Patience mudblood" Draco murmured

while he went over the Maureder's map which Hermione had swiped from Harry. Luckily Harry had been too preoccupied with getting a memory from Slughorn to spend his time watching Draco and had not noticed its disappearance.

"Our boy is bound to slip up sometime and when he does we'll know" Draco said.

"Two of our suspects will be at Slughorn's Christmas party but remember we can't let anyone catch us conversing so we'll have to shadow them separately. Which one do you want?" Hermione asked him.

"Perhaps I should take them both; you'll probably be too busy fighting with the weasel" Draco said.

Hermione shot him a look.

"And you know what else? I think it's ridiculous, that you are the one who is afraid to be seen with me. Tell your mates to sod off if they don't like us being friends." Draco snapped.

"We are hardly friends Draco, we're simply working towards the same goal" Hermione corrected him.

"I didn't mean to say friends" Draco spat.

The truth of the matter was that neither of them knew what they were, they insulted each other frequently, though trusted each other constantly, and they infuriated each other at times. But they also had moments from time to time of comradery, which confused them both. How could they enjoy spending any amount of time with someone they disliked so greatly?

Hermione entered the common room that night frustrated. Working with Malfoy was much different than when she had worked with Ron and Harry. Firstly, Ron and Harry didn't refer to her as mudblood half the time. Nor did they say she was an "infuriatingly stubborn bossy know it all" and she had never called Ron or Harry an "arrogant, spoiled, self-centered git." Hermione was going to head straight up to the girls dormitory but something stopped her. It was Ron making out with Lavender on the couch. His hands were in her hair and her hands were wrapped around his neck.

"I love you" Ron swooned when he finally came up for breath.

Lavender smiled wickedly when she caught sight of Hermione standing there in shock. She got off the couch,

"Hermione, we didn't mean for you to find out this way" Lavender said in a mock apologetic tone.

"We're in love" Ron said with a dreamy smile.

"He's right" Lavender said in agreement. "We're so sorry, we couldn't help ourselves." She continued.

"I just love her so much!" Ron exclaimed turning to kiss Lavender some more.

Hermione felt sick to her stomach. She tore Ron away from Lavender ignoring his protests.

"Damn right he couldn't help himself, he's under a love potion you abominable trollop!" Hermione exclaimed wanting to strike Lavender across the face.

Lavender tried to look shocked at the accusation but Hermione saw the guilt in her eyes.

"Harry!" Hermione called for him.

Harry came out of the boy's dorm and was confused by the sight. He took in Ron's babbling about how much he loved Lavender, and the look Hermione was giving her. He having heard about the missing love potion knew what had happened.

"We've got to get him to Professor Slug horn" said Harry sternly.

He glared at Lavender as he struggled to drag Ron away. Hermione helped pull him out of the common room. Hermione tried to withstand Ron's begging and his pleas for them to let him go back to Lavender but she couldn't take it.

"Harry, can you take care of him by yourself?" She asked her voice shaky.

Harry nodded solemnly. Hermione not wanting to go back to the common room went to the room of requirement so she could have a good cry without being overheard.

When she finished crying she returned to the common room. Harry jumped up when he saw her

"Hermione! Ron's in the infirmary!" He exclaimed grabbing her hand and dragging her back through the porthole.

"What happened?!" Hermione exclaimed fearfully as the two of them bounded down the corridor.

"Slughorn gave him some antidote and after that he opened a bottle of fire whisky and Ron only had a sip but it had been poisoned!" Harry explained.

When they arrived Hermione raced to Ron's bedside. Madame Promfrey said he was stable and he should be fine. It was just a matter of when he woke up. Hermione didn't leave his side.

She sat in a chair beside him awake all night. She did a lot of thinking and when Ron awoke she was ready to talk to him.

"Hermione" Ron rasped. "I didn't mean to"

"Shhh" Hermione quieted him. "You need some water, here drink up" She said passing him a cup.

He shifted in bed so he was upright and began to drink.

"Ron, I know this is rotten timing. But I think we've both seen this coming for a while. We shouldn't be together anymore." Hermione's voice broke as she said the last part. "All we do it fight, and I don't think I can get you kissing her out my head, the way your hands were intertwined her hair, the sound of your voice saying you loved her. We've been so distant. And I know you prefer her company over mine, because everything between us is so tense. I'm sorry Ron but I just can't do it a moment longer."

The words spilled out of her mouth as her eyes spilled over with tears.

"You're breaking up with me?" Ron said stunned "while I'm in the bloody hospital?!" He exclaimed.

Hermione just continued to cry. "I know you've been seeing her. I've watched you on Harry's map." She confessed.

"But Hermione we never did anything, we we're just hanging out "Ron argued.

" I know, I know you wouldn't do that behind my back." Hermione sniffled.

"I have to do this Ron, for both of us." She cried

after that she tore out of the infirmary tears streaming down both cheeks.


	5. Chapter 5

"Lavender is bringing him, as her date to Slughorn's party" Draco warned her.

It was the night of Slughorn's Christmas party and had been three weeks since the infamous break up and poisoning of a bottle of fire whiskey that had again been meant for Dumbledore. Hermione kept her gaze on the ground. She swallowed hard but didn't reply.

"Just thought you should know" Draco said quietly.

"Who are you bringing?" Hermione asked to deter the conversation away from Ron.

Draco smiled "Pansy".

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I should have known she'd be all over you, you're just the type of slytherin scum she'd be attracted to." She scoffed.

"Jealous granger? I wouldn't blame you if you were, your only human. Oh and a heads up don't use the room of requirement tonight, I think Pansy and I will be needing it after the party." He drawled with a sleazy grin.

"Couldn't you use your dormitory? I was going to come practice my defense spells." Hermione protested.

"You mean you were going to come have a good cry after seeing the slimy git with Lavender? And no we can't, she likes it rough you see so we need a fair bit of privacy you know so that no one hears." Draco said with a grin.

"Blimey Draco you didn't need to burn that image in my head!" Hermione exclaimed.

The shock of his second sentence overrode the sting of his first one.

"Sorry didn't mean to harm your virgin hears mudblood." Draco said with a laugh.

"Draco you slime! You're so crude!" Hermione exclaimed.

Draco just continued to smile, he loved making her uncomfortable.

"I should go get ready." Hermione said getting up. "Remember outside of this room, we do not talk understood?" Hermione said sternly.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Mudblood I got. Now go make yourself pretty, or try to anyway" He sneered.

She narrowed her eyes at him before she walked off.

Hermione entered Slughorn's party with a feeling of dread in her stomach. She scanned the room instantly for a sight she didn't want to see. Lavender and Ron were kissing on one of the couches. Hermione went to where Ginny and Harry stood. She noticed out of the corner of her eye Draco enter with Pansy on his arm. The party continued on slowly. Hermione eyed one of her suspects for a couple hours but he did nothing out of the ordinary, and ultimately Hermione gave up. Hermione searched for Ginny, or Harry but the pair were nowhere in sight. She watched Ron and Lavender holding hands and chatting to a girl from Ravenclaw. She looked away feeling sick to her stomach.

"Hermione".

She turned around at the sound of Draco's voice. He was standing behind her.

"This is for your own good" He said.

Hermione look back at him confused. Before she could process what was happening Draco took a step forward and with one arm around her waist and another holding the side of her face he kissed her. Hermione stood their eyes wide open in shock. The kiss was short and when Draco pulled away he whispered in her ear,

"Ron was watching, you're welcome."

Hermione was taken aback. Half horrified that Draco had just kissed her in front of everyone and half happy Ron had seen him do it.

"Draco. What about Pansy?" She hissed quietly.

"I told her to sod off; I figured you needed me more." He said with a smile.

"Draco, you ass!" Hermione said shocked.

"What I was helping you!" Draco said.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"He's still looking…should we...?" Draco trailed off and he looked at Hermione with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh bloody hell." Hermione muttered as she let Draco take her hand in his. "No more kissing though and you must remember that I can't stand you." She hissed in his ear.

Draco just laughed as though she had told him something extremely funny.

"Oh I won't forget Mudblood" He crooned in her ear.

Draco left then to get them a drink. How in hell am I supposed to explain this Harry? Hermione thought mortified. Or any of our friends? The rest of the Gryffindors what would everyone say! Draco returned with a glass of punch and handed it to Hermione. Snape approached them then.

"Draco may I have a word" Snape said in a tone that made it clear it wasn't a question.

Wordlessly Draco followed Snape away from the party.

Ron started to approach Hermione then.

"What the fuck are you doing snogging that git!" Ron exclaimed nearly yelling.

"Ron please keep your voice down" Hermione begged not wanting to make a scene.

"Draco Malfoy? Really Hermione? You broke up with me so you could snog a deatheater!" Ron hissed.

"He isn't a deatheater!" Hermione snarled. "If you could get your tongue out of Lavenders mouth for a second you may have noticed I'm project partners with him for herbology and we've become friends." Hermione snapped thinking quickly for a lie.

"Really because you two don't seem like just friends to me" Ron snapped back at her.

"We may have recently become involved, but I hardly see why it is any of your business." Hermione sniffed.

"He's a slimy git!" Ron spat.

"He's clever, which is nice for a change and he's witty, and he only fancies me unlike my last boyfriend!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Won Won, I want to go now, let's leave." Lavender said appearing by Ron's side and tugging on his arm like a child.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and walked away.

While Ron and Hermione were fighting Snape was confronting Malfoy.

"You are supposed to be focused on the Dark Lord's wishes not gallivanting around snogging Potter's friends! The Dark Lord chose you to kill Dumbledore and so far your attempts have been pathetic. Fortunately I have a much better plan. You will mend the vanishing cabinet so that we allow others into the castle and together we'll surround Dumbledore and help you finish him off." Snape said.

"I don't need your help!" Draco snapped.

"I have already spoken to the dark lord and he agrees with my plan and you will obey him" Snape instructed.

"Snape my mother may trust you but I bloody well don't" Draco snapped.

Hermione entered the empty hallway to get away from the party, she was about to head back to the girls dorm when she heard Snape's voice. Hermione peered her head around the corner.

"If you ever get confused as to where my allegiance lies than you can look at this!" Snape said angrily

he pulled up the sleeve of Draco's shirt violently. Hermione clamped her hand around her mouth.

"And remember that I have the same one!" Snape finished.

Hermione stopped looking around the corner and started down the corridor back to the party. She heard someone follow after her, she whirled around wand drawn. It was Draco.

"Hermione I can explain" He said holding his hands up.

"Start talking, before I hand you over to Dumbledore" Hermione warned.

"Yes, I have the dark mark, but I am no deatheater. It was not my choice, it had been decided from the moment my mother found out she was pregnant that I would grow up and fight beside you know who like my father. I never wanted to join but these people are not the kind you say thanks but no thanks to Hermione. I am not the one who was sent here to kill Dumbledore, nor do I know who that person is. My aunt does not trust Snape and I'm here to make sure he is not a spy for the order only Snape is no idiot and knew that. I am fully intending on stopping the assassin from completing his mission. Of course I will have to do so using poly juice potion so that I am not killed for my actions. I'm still on your side Hermione, no tattoo can change what I believe is right." Draco said.

Hermione stood there unsure of what to do. "I trusted you Draco," Hermione said. "And you were lying to my face."

"I wasn't lying I just avoiding telling you that my arm has been defiled by a bald man with no nose who would have killed me if I had resisted!" Draco exclaimed "Hermione think, if I was a real deatheater why would I spend so many hours locked away in the room of requirement with you?" Draco asked with a pleading look in his eyes.

"Fine, I believe you. From now on you tell me everything, or I swear Draco I'll kill you myself." Hermione said coldly.


	6. Chapter 6

When Hermione got back to the common room she had many eyes on her, people were whispering and Harry looked as though he was about to feed her to a Hungarian horntail. She took a deep breath and held her head high as she crossed the room to meet Harry.

"You and Malfoy?" Harry asked venom in his voice.

"Harry, you were wrong about him." Hermione protested.

"He wasn't a deatheater so you snogged him? He is still slytherin scum" Harry spat. "Hermione he's probably using you because you are close to me." Harry said clearly still unconvinced Draco was not a deatheater.

"Harry, I'm smart you and I both know that so just trust me okay? If Draco was up to something I'd know it." Hermione said.

"I don't like it Hermione, I can't even begin to fathom what has gotten into you!" Harry exclaimed.

"You don't have to like it, you're not the one snogging him!" Hermione exclaimed and then she turned to the room, "You can all stop whispering, I know you think it so scandalous a pureblood slytherin with a muggle-born Gryffindor, but your shock just goes to show how shallow you are putting so much worth into blood status and which house a person is from." She snapped before striding out of the room.

The next morning Draco caught Hermione before she entered the great hall for breakfast.

"So are we still pretending that we are…?" Draco trailed off unable to figure out how to ask his question.

"Unfortunately yes. It's already all around school, and I don't want to admit I let you kiss me just to make Ron jealous." Hermione said with a grimace.

"Okay then, here goes nothing" Draco said and then took her hand and they entered the great hall together.

Hermione usually sat with Harry, Ginny, Neville and Luna. But she knew well enough not to today. She and Draco sat down a few metres away from Ron and Lavender, just to taunt him. People stared and whispered, it made Hermione uncomfortable but Draco hardly noticed.

"What do your friends think, about the two of us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't really have friends; I'm here to stop a murder not socialize." Draco said quietly so no one would over hear.

"What about Pansy?" Asked Hermione with an arched eyebrow.

"A man still has needs Granger" He winked at her.

"You're disgusting!" Hermione declared.

"What like the Weasel never tried to hit a home run?" Draco sneered.

Hermione glared at him, "Ron and I never did…That." She sniffed.

"Oh great I'm dating the Gryffindor virgin queen" Draco said sarcastically.

"We are not really dating you pig!" She hissed at him.

"Are we having our first fight as a couple?" Draco asked in mock horror.

Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

"Loosen up Granger, at least enjoy the fact you're driving the weasel mad." Draco said

he nodded toward where Ron sat. Hermione did feel smug when she looked over and saw Lavender fighting for Ron's attention because he was too busy glaring at the two of them. Draco also noticing Ron's staring decided to play it up a bit and he delicately placed a stray hair behind Hermione's ear. Hermione blushed at the touch of his fingers as they lightly brushed her face. Draco grinned when he saw her blushing and took the opportunity to tease her. Then the sweet moment was over and they we're bickering again.

For months they pretended to date, holding hands, sitting together during meals, attempting at being civil in public. Though once they were alone Hermione wouldn't come within two feet of him and their fighting continued. Though he was an arrogant pig Hermione had to admit that they were friends that really was the only way to describe it. The trust they had, how well they knew what made the other tick, the way they fought like siblings, and sometimes Hermione found herself simply enjoying his company. She was happy to have someone so clever to converse with. Hermione had nothing against her other friends but they were not always in her league intelligence wise. Draco on the other hand occasionally outsmarted even her, to her stunned horror. People had seemed to get over the concept of the two of them together, with the exception of Harry and Ron. All seemed well, but Hermione watched with concern as the time passed and Draco seemed to grow paler, the circles under his eyes darkened and he grew even thinner. She knew why, and she began to worry if he was ever going to tell her. She'd known the truth from the second she saw the dark mark and she'd pretended to believe Draco's excuse, but she knew. Voldemort had sent Draco to kill professor Dumbledore. Though she also knew Draco was no deatheater, not a heart. She could tell by the lack of attempts that something big was going to happen, something that was clearly filling Draco with dread. She knew he would tell her; warn her before it happened, but when? She watched with growing concern as Draco seemed to fall apart. She still played along with him, trying to find the assassin, but she spent every meeting wondering if this would be the time he told her.

When there was just mere weeks left before school came to an end Hermione decided she couldn't wait any longer, she needed to act now.

"Draco, I know why you're really here" She said looking into his eyes.

His face contorted with shock and horror, before quickly returning to normal.

"What are you going on about mudblood?" He said trying to seem nonchalant.

"Blimey Draco! Just cut the crap okay!" Hermione exclaimed with frustration. "I know you're the assassin, but I also know that you are not on their side of your own free will, I know you won't kill him!" she continued.

"You don't know what I'm capable of! It's either him or me don't you understand?! I don't have a choice!" He screamed his voice filled with fear and pain.

"Draco you can switch sides, we'll protect you from Voldemort!" Hermione pleaded.

"What about my mum? I turn on him he will kill her!" Tears formed in his eyes and he spoke.

"Draco we can protect her as well!" Hermione said taking a step closer to him.

"Draco it's not too late" Hermione said softly.

"You can't save me Hermione!" Draco yelled at her and with that he ran out of the room of requirement.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Draco didn't leave the slytherin common room for days and Hermione was beginning to panic. Had she been wrong about him? Had she misplaced her faith? She thought Draco would turn on Voldemort and follow his heart but he was so terrified Hermione began to doubt if he would. She was busy thinking about all of this as she walked up to the owlry. She had a letter with no return address or indication from who it was from. She opened it immediately and began to read it.

_Dear Hermione,_

_There is a vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement; two weeks to this day six death eaters will use it to enter Hogwarts. They will surround Dumbledore after he returns from one of his trips in the astronomy tower at midnight. I do not know which one will take on the task of killing him in my place. Call on all the order of the phoenix if you must, make sure they do not succeed. If Dumbledore dies, the dark lord will infiltrate Hogwarts and it will no longer be safe for any muggle born, or anyone with anything to do with the order. You must stop them I'm sorry for not telling you sooner._

_ Draco._

Hermione's body stiffened, though the note had not said it she had read between the lines. Draco was going to kill himself. She rushing through her bag and pulled out the Marauder's map. She searched for Draco's name it said he was in one of the dungeons. She ran frantically, pushing people out of her way, and when she reached it she felt as though she might collapse. Not from running like mad but from the sight of Draco's body, lifeless body on the floor. She grabbed the wall for support. Then Draco's body started to convulse. Realizing he was not yet dead she ran to him, she had to get him to the infirmary. She looked around and recognized what he had made. The same stuff that he had intended to kill Dumbledore with before Ron had drank it. Her heart lifted with hope, Ron had survived maybe Malfoy would too. Hermione knew she couldn't carry Draco's body back through the castle up to the infirmary, and she didn't have time to go fetch Madame Pomfrey. She was borderline hysterical as she tried to figure out what to do. She remembered how Harry had saved Ron.

"Accio bezoar!" She practically screamed.

After thirty seconds it came zooming into the room. Hermione grabbed it and shoved it down Draco's throat. Draco stopped convulsing then, his breathing was fairly normal and he had a pulse but was still unconscious. Hermione knew she had to get him to the infirmary, she thought for a moment. She then summoned a stretcher and used magic to gently place Draco's body on it. His pulse was weak she realized. She started wheeling the stretcher out of the dungeons but of course soon she realized the issue of the stairs. "Bloody hell!" She cursed. Then she used magic to float the stretcher safely above her head as she hurried along. She finally got him to Madame Pomfrey and she had tears streaming as she explained what had happened. Hermione left the room to try and stop her tears while Draco was being tended to. When she returned Draco was exactly like Ron was stable but unconscious lying in bed. It was so dejavu. Hermione looked at Draco's face peaceful for the first time in months. His eyes still had dark circles but there were no more worry lines. She sat by his side the same as she did with Ron. She felt sad when she realized no one had come to visit him. She was all he had.

When Draco awoke the first thing he saw was Hermione passed out in a chair beside him. He realized he had failed. His stomach twisted in fear.

"Draco" Hermione murmured.

Draco turned to look at her but she was still fast asleep. His heart warmed a bit. Draco stretched his sore muscles and tried to get out of bed. It was difficult but he could manage. He began to limp out of the infirmary not wanting to spend another minute there, and not wanting to confront Hermione after she knew what he had tried to do. He was weak though and stumbled knocking into something as he felt. Hermione woke from the noise. She saw Draco a mess on the ground. She got up and helped him up wordlessly. She pulled him back into bed and he was too weak to refuse. When he was safely tucked under the covers Hermione exploded.

"Draco you are the most inconsiderate, selfish, cowardly, insufferable ass that I've ever met! "She shrieked at him. "How dare you do that to me? I was worried sick you moronic git!" she continued giving his shoulder a good swat.

Draco grimace from the pain.

"Suicide? That was your brilliant answer? I've never met so someone so clever and yet so mind numbingly stupid!" She went on screaming. "I swear I'm so mad I could kill you myself! You self-centred bugger!" She finished by swatting at him some more and she collapsed back into her chair.

"I didn't have a choice." Draco said he voice raspy.

Hermione glared at him. "You could fight." She said.

"Save my mother." He said not much louder than a whisper, "And I will."

Draco seemed ready to go back asleep then so Hermione just nodded and watched Draco drift back asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Draco was released the next day.

"We've got to go to Dumbledore. " Hermione said the second they were out in the corridor.

Draco nodded gravely. The two of them walked up to the headmaster's office.

"Dumbledore we need to talk to you!" Hermione exclaimed and she began to launch into the story,

"Draco has been forcefully given the task to try and murder you. The plan is to enter Hogwarts using a vanishing cabinet, and then they will surround you in the astronomy tower at midnight in thirteen days! Only Draco is on our side, though we have to save his mother before he makes his alliance with us known to Voldemort or else he will kill her as punishment for Draco's disloyalty." Hermione said very hurriedly.

Dumbledore did not seem surprised. He simply nodded, "I know Miss Granger" He said calmly.

"I already have prepared arrangements to take care of it "He said with a smile in Draco's direction.

"What is your plan?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"You Hermione will be safe tucked away in your bed, Draco will play along with the deatheaters, letting them into the castle and bringing them up to the astronomy tower, Your mother will use the vanishing cabinet shortly after you leave with the deatheaters and she will go to Mrs. McGonagall's office where she will be kept safe until she can be transported to a safe house. Draco you will disarm me, and that will be the cue for Snape to step in. Once he does I want you leave and go meet your mother. Am I understood?" He asked the two of them.

Hermione wanted to protest but Dumbledore's eyes made it clear that he had made a plan and was sticking to it. Draco and Hermione nodded obediently.

"Good, now run along to class." Dumbledore said giving the two of them a fond smile.

The next two weeks went by fast. Mere hours before the plan was to begin Hermione sat with Draco in the room of requirement only now it was not there secret meeting place but the place where the vanishing cabinet was hidden. Hermione stared at it ominously.

"Are you scared?" She asked quietly.

She turned to him looking deep in his steely gray eyes. He didn't say anything for many moments, and then he just nodded slightly and held her gaze. Hermione placed her hand over his. When it was almost time Hermione got up to leave.

"I'll be waiting for you, with your mum in McGonagall's office." Hermione said.

Draco just nodded his face more pale than ever. Hermione began to walk away but she ran back and threw her arms around Draco. He held her for many moments before letting her go.

"You better go mudblood" He said with a weak smile.

She gave his hand a quick squeeze before she left the room.

Draco followed the plan, just before midnight six deatheaters joined him in the room of requirement. Draco tried desperately to play along and not show how terrified he was. He led his cohorts up to the astronomy tower. Once up there they saw Dumbledore standing alone. Draco disarmed him easily and was relieved when Snape appeared. His relief was short lived as Draco watched in horror; Snape raised his wand and uttered a spell "Avada kadvra".

A green light shot from the end of Snape's wand and Dumbledore fell. The deatheaters began to cheer and in terror Draco slipped away silently. Once out of the tower he ran terrified and confused. She burst into McGonagall's office. Hermione saw his face and her eyes grew wide. She ran to him.

"He's dead" Draco uttered in shock.

McGonagall went pale.

"Snape." Draco said he looked up with wide eyes. "Snape killed him"

He said before slinking down to the floor leaning his back against a wall. Hermione crouched down beside him. She was shaking her eyes brimmed with tears. McGonagall left her office in a hurry. Narcissa just sat there eyes wide in horror.

"Draco what have you done!" She exclaimed.

Draco looked up at her confused.

"You have switched to a side that has no hope at winning!" She said tears filling her eyes.

"The order will protect us Mum!" Draco said getting up

. "Oh Draco darling, he will kill them, he will kill them all. You failed your task, and now he will kill us too." Narcissa said fearfully.

"We must go back, and beg for forgiveness, do you understand me Draco?" She pleaded grabbing Draco's face in her hands.

He shook her off.

"No!" He exclaimed. "We're safe now mum! Don't you understand that? He will always punish us because of Lucius's screw up!" Draco said using his father's name instead of calling him father.

His mother sobbed, "I'm sorry Draco, but I must go, please come with me, please Draco" She begged tearfully.

Draco looked at his mother in horror, and slowly began to walk away from her.

"I can't, I can't go back to him. I won't be a dark wizard." Draco refused.

"I've made my choice to have my loyalties lie to him long ago Draco I cannot take that back now, come with me, or I'll have to disown you." She begged.

Draco just shook his head and a solitary tear slid down his cheek as he watched his mother return to the dark lord.

"I'm so sorry Draco" She called as she left.

Hermione who had been standing in silence didn't know what to do. She tried to put her arms around him. He stepped back away from her.

"Don't touch me you filthy mudblood." He spat.

For the first time in months the word actually stung. Hermione headed towards the door.

"Hermione" He called after her his voice breaking as he spoke.

She turned around and he looked so shattered it broke her heart.

Wordlessly she went back to him and held him as he cried.

Everyone was sent home the next day; it was almost dead silent on the train ride home. Hermione, Draco, Harry, Ron and Ginny all sat in the same compartment. Harry who had apparently seen the whole thing in the astronomy tower tried to attack Draco at first but Hermione explained that he had only disarmed Dumbledore under Dumbledore's orders and that Snape was the only traitor. When they got off the train Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ron parted ways. They said their goodbyes and knew that they would meet again at the end of the summer. Then it was Draco and Hermione on the platform.

Draco said numbly, "I haven't anywhere to go"

"yes you do, you're coming with me" Hermione said softly leading him off towards her house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"I know it isn't much compared to the Malfoy manor but this is the best I can give you" Hermione said that night while handing Draco a pillow and some blankets for his cot on the floor beside her bed.

"Your parents, they are so affectionate toward you" Draco said.

"I'll have to obliviate their memories before the end of the summer, so that Voldemort won't come trying to find them." Hermione said looking at the floor. "

I don't think they'll be so affectionate when the no longer recognize me" She gave a small bitter laugh.

The two of them sat in silence as they lay in their beds.

"Thank you" Draco whispered.

"For what?" Hermione asked.

Softly Draco said "Saving me".

"You saved yourself Draco; I just gave you a push." Hermione said rolling over in bed to look at him.

"Hermione, I want you to know, that even though you're an insufferable know it all, you're my best friend, your all I have." He whispered looking at her, his pale face glowing in the moonlight.

She crawled out of bed and joined him on the cot.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere" she whispered sleepily.

Shortly the two of them fell asleep side by side.

Draco woke up to realize he was spooning Hermione, and she was fast asleep seemingly unaware that his morning wood was pressed up against her ass. She stretched arching her back causing her to press even harder against him.

She murmured sleepily. "What's that…Oh my god Draco!" Her soft murmuring turned to shrieking and she jumped away from him.

"Blimey Hermione stop your shrieking! It's it doesn't bite I promise" He teased her.

"You are perverted" She said disgusted.

"And you are annoying and shrill" Draco said back.

"Look away I'm getting changed!" She snapped.

He turned his back to her. He could see in the reflection on the window her silhouette as she stood there undressing. It made him ache for her.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes" She answered.

Draco turned around, Hermione stood there in a white camisole and pink cotton panties. He walked slowly toward her.

"Draco what are you-"Hermione began to say.

"Shhh, I just want to try something" He murmured.

Draco leaned in a put his lips gently against hers. He lifted his hand to her face and kissed her again harder this time. She kissed him back. Her lips parted and their tongues began fighting for dominance. Her arms snaked around his neck. He picked her up and her legs intertwined around him. He sat her down on her dresser and continued to kiss her passionately. He began unbuttoning his shirt. He discarded it to the side. Hermione ran her hands all over his smooth chest. She began to kiss his neck, inhaling his smell that she now knew so well. He lifted her again and gently placed her on the bed.

"You trust me?" He asked her again.

She nodded. He took his wand and with a flick of it her arms were pinned in place above her head. His hands slipped under her shirt and began massaging her breasts. Then with a forceful tug he ripped the scrap of clothing off her. Hermione gasped lightly in surprised. He then continued to focus on her chest. He took on of her nipples in his mouth while stimulating the other with his hand. With his free hand his fingers tiptoed their way to her underwear. He gently maneuvered his hand under it, and listened to her gasp with pleasure as he slipped his finger inside her. He littered her body with kisses as he worked his way down her body. He removed her underwear with ease; then swiftly got up to remove his pants. He then got back on the bed and brought his cock up to her face. She took it in her mouth and Draco moaned with pleasure as she sucked it while he held the back of her head. He then returned the favor by going down on her. Finally, he went inside her, he played her like body like an instrument, withdrawing beautiful sounds of pleasure from her. He was so close to coming, he was riding her fast and hard now, and he was so close to-

Draco woke up to find he had cum all over himself. Mortified he instantly looked over to find Hermione neither beside him nor anywhere else in the room. He sighed with relief. She must have gone down stairs for breakfast. Quickly he slipped into the bathroom attached to her room and cleaned himself up. What the bloody hell was that about Draco thought to himself. Was he developing feelings for her? No way, even if she was his best friend she was still annoying as all hell. It was just a dream it meant nothing he kept telling himself as he got dressed and headed downstairs.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

Hermione was in the kitchen cooking,

"Morning sleepyhead" She said.

"Morning" Draco grumbled without making eye contact with her.

Hermione sat down at the table with a plate filled with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. Draco waited expectantly.

"You're going to have to get off your arse if you want some food, do I like your house elf?" Hermione asked.

Draco rolled his eyes and got up. He filled his plate with the food Hermione had prepared. They ate in comfortable silence. At least it was comfortable for Hermione, Draco was now freaking out every time she came within eight inches of him. When her arm brushed against him shoulder as she was reaching for the orange juice he nearly leapt out of his chair.

"Bloody hell Draco, what has gotten into you?" Hermione asked startled.

"Nothing" Draco snapped.

Draco was stuck cleaning the kitchen since Hermione had prepared the food. It was a fairly simple spell that he mastered easily even though he'd never had to use it before.

"Where are your parents?" Draco asked her as he entered her room.

"Work" Hermione responded distractedly.

Hermione was sprawled on her bed with her nose in a book. Draco stood in the doorway awkwardly. He could hardly look at her especially when she was on her bed, her noticed how her t-shirt had ridden up exposing a small section of her midriff. Draco was mesmerized by the sight of her cream colored skin, he found himself wanting to touch it to see how soft she was. He also couldn't ignore the view of her chest; with him standing and her lying on the bed he could see her cleavage, something he had never seen her expose before. Draco realizing exactly what he was doing tried to snap himself out of it.

"Draco comes read this" Hermione murmured completely absorbed by her book.

Draco reluctantly sauntered over to her. He hovered near the bed, straining his eyes to read. Hermione moved over and patted a spot on the bed beside her.

"Don't be stand around like an idiot I think this could be important" She snapped at him.

Uncomfortably he lay next to her. He began to read. It was a book about dark magic specifically horcruxes.

"We need to figure what Voldemort's horcruxes are." Hermione said "Any ideas?"

Draco though for a minute or two and then shook his head.

"Me neither" Hermione said with a frustrated sigh closing the book shut with more force than necessary.

She rolled onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. Draco watched her, deep in thought, her expression looked extremely focused as though she was willing the answers to reveal themselves within her mind. He stared at her and found himself appreciating her beauty, the way her wild wavy hair fanned out around her, her cute nose, the shape of her lips. Hermione caught his eye,

"what are you staring at?" She asked self-consciously.

"Nothing just lost in thought." He said with a smile.

"Okay..." She said giving him a weird look.

"Hermione?" He asked rolling on his back like she had.

"Yes?" She asked him back in response.

"Say we actually defeat, you know who. What do you want to do after that?" He asked curiously.

"What do you want to do with the rest of your life?"

"I'd go back to Hogwarts, then university, and then I think I want to be a teacher" Hermione said gazing off as if she could see it.

"Of course you do" Draco said with a chuckle.

"Well what about you?" She asked.

Draco thought for a moment or two then with a sad smile he said, "I just want to be free".

Hermione stared at him with a sad smile. His whole life he'd been forced into what his parents had wanted him to be.

"You will be" Hermione promised quietly resting her head on his shoulder.

He laid his head against hers noticing her hair smelled of strawberries. They lay there in silence together for some time.

"So what happens next?" Draco asked turning on his side to face her.

"Well just a bit before the end of summer we'll go help the order relocate Harry to the burrow. Then I suppose we'll make some sort of plan to find the horcruxes." She said seriously turning on her side as well. Draco nodded solemnly.

"So until then we just sit around here and wait?" he asked.

"I guess so." Hermione said.

"I wonder how much of the wizarding world will be left when this is all over." He mused sullenly.

"I'm more worried about how many of our friends and families will be left." Hermione said.

Draco looked deep into her sad eyes. He placed a hand on her cheek,

"I'm sorry about what you have to do for your parents Hermione." He said sincerely.

Hermione sat up then. Draco propped himself up on his elbows to see what she was doing.

"I'm parched; I'm going to get a drink. Do you want anything?" She asked.

He couldn't deny it to himself anymore he wanted her, but he was not about to share that fact with her just yet.

"No I'm fine thanks" Draco said with a sweet smile.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

The next night Draco awoke to hear sniffling from Hermione. Groggily he sat up in his cot.

"Hermione?" He whispered quietly.

"I'm sorry did I wake you?" Hermione asked.

"No just couldn't sleep" Murmured Draco sleepily.

He got off his cot and made his way over to her bed. She didn't protest as he slid in next to her and cradled her in his arms. Just as she had held him in the castle as he cried for his parents, he held Hermione in his arms as she cried for hers. Draco awoke in the early morning to find Hermione's head on his chest his arm wrapped protectively around her. He smiled as he watched her sleep, feeling totally at peace and content for the first time in a while. Hermione murmured his name in her sleep as she had when they were in the infirmary. Draco smiled and began to stroke her hair soothingly as he drifted back to sleep.

When Hermione woke it was mid-morning and she had her head on Draco's chest. More importantly she liked having her head on his chest, his arm around her. We're just friends she told herself, friends comfort each other. She tried to imagine falling asleep with Harry like this. She couldn't. Do I like Draco? She asked herself. What does this sleeping together mean? Does he like me? How could we like each other half the time we're arguing? Her thoughts started running a thousand miles a minute. She slowly got out of bed. Draco stirred stretched and then opened his eyes sleepily.

"Morning" He said.

Hermione self-consciously pulled a hand through her wild hair.

"Morning" she replied before escaping to her bathroom to pull herself together.

Draco lazed around in bed for a minute or two then got out. He pulled off his shirt and started getting dressed. Meanwhile in the bathroom Hermione brushed her hair and her teeth, applied minimal make up and some perfume. She exited the bathroom and stood in shock as she took in Draco shirtless and wearing just his boxers. "Sorry!" Hermione squealed throwing a hand over her eyes and turning around. Draco hastily pulled on his black jeans.

"Come on Hermione we both know that was on purpose" Draco teased her.

"I don't blame you I am pretty sexy" He joked.

"You are so arrogant." Hermione snapped turning around.

However she couldn't disagree with him. As he stood there shirtless Hermione had trouble keeping her eyes off his well-muscled chest, abs and arms.

"Draco throw on a shirt! No one wants to see you!" Hermione continued.

Draco just grinned devilishly, "Why does it bother you?" He asked taking a few steps closer to her.

Hermione rolled her eyes and started rummaging through her drawers to find something to wear.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy!" Hermione sneered as she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom to change.

Draco grinned after her, he loved pushing her buttons.

That afternoon, Draco saw Hedwig with a letter from Harry tied to her leg. Quickly He untied it and opened it up.

It was blank, confused he handed it to Hermione. The words began to appear at her touch though Draco couldn't read them from where he stood.

Hermione sunk down to the couch. Draco saw her pale expression and rushed over to her.

"What is it?" He asked urgently.

"We are leaving tonight." Hermione whispered.

Draco understood why this news caused Hermione so much grief. That meant tonight she would have to oblivate her parents memories. Draco placed his arm around her in support knowing there was nothing he could say. Hermione's head rested against his shoulder as she tried to hold back tears.

That night Draco made himself scarce staying in Hermione's room. He thought he would let Hermione have her last hours with her parents alone. At 7:50 Draco sat and waited sitting on his trunk, Hermione's beside his, knowing that it would be any minute now. At 7:57 he heard Hermione cast the spell. She quickly came up stairs, her face looked empty. She pulled out her wand and placed their things in a very tiny handbag than wordlessly she grabbed Draco's hand and the two of them apparated to Harry's house.

Once they were outside, they found themselves in the company of Remus, Tonks, Fred, George, Fleur, Bill and other members of the order. They entered Harry's house and Mad eye explained to Harry what the plan was. Harry disagreed of course, but he didn't really have a choice. Mad eye sent his flask around and those meant to change into Harry took a drink. When the flask reached Hermione, Draco snatched it from her.

"No, Hermione, it's too dangerous." He said seriously.

"Draco, this is the plan and we're sticking to it" Hermione replied sternly.

"I know, but not you. I'll drink it instead." Draco said.

"Will one of you drink it already? We need to get the bloody hell out of here!" Made eye snapped.

Draco downed the poly juice potion. He and Hermione would be traveling together by hippogriff.

"Head for the burrows, we rendezvous there!" Mad eye explained.

The two of them got on and took off into the night. The skies were stormy and they were under attack almost immediately.

"Bloody hell" Draco muttered.

Hermione gripped tightly to Draco's back with one arm and was shooting off curses from her wand with the other. Deatheaters we're everywhere. Draco could feel Hermione's heart beating hard and fast through her shirt. He was struggling to steer the frightened hippogriff and fight at the same time. Draco caught a glimpse of his deranged aunt Bellatrix, she had her wand raised and he watched in horror as a green light extended from her wand towards Hermione. Using his free arm he pulled her off of the hippogriff and out of the way of the killing curse. She was dangling in the sky nothing keeping her from falling but Draco's one handed grip on her. She was screaming. Bellatrix raised her wand again, about to curse Draco. He let go of Hermione. She began to descend to the ground. Draco directed the hippogriff with his one hand to swoop down under her and catch her. Meanwhile with his under he sent a nasty curse in the direction of his aunt. Hermione landed back on the hippogriff roughly, her stomach smacking down against its back hard. She let out a cry of pain. Draco helped her correct herself. He looked around for Bellatrix but she was gone. They were alone, for the remainder of ride to the burrow. By the time they arrived home the polyjuice potion had worn off. Draco helped Hermione off the hippogriff. She let out a small whimper.

"I think I broke some ribs." She confessed.

"We'll fix you, once we're inside." Draco murmured as he gingerly helped her into the house.

Once inside Remus fixed Hermione's ribs with a simple spell. Hermione gripped Draco's shoulder feeling as though her heart was breaking as she saw George on the couch with Fred at his side, the two of them still joking as usual. And then came the news the mad eye had died.

The whole house was quiet with grief and fear, because this was just the beginning.


End file.
